Harry Potter and the Legend of Maya
by kawaiikab
Summary: “Shall we tell her brother?” asked Prof. McGonagall. “It is only best,” replied Prof. Dumbledore, “That we tell him as soon a possible.” “I’ll send an OWL right away.” and with that she left the room. Prof. Dumbledore looked down at the


Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so be fair!!! I was kind of nervous about putting it up, and I still am. But I'll put it up anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money off of it nor do I plan to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the middle of August and twas a mild sunny day.

Inside the Hogwarts Hospital Room stood Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall. They were standing next to one of the beds in the far corner of the room.

"Shall we tell her brother?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"It is only best," replied Prof. Dumbledore, "That we tell him as soon a possible."

"I'll send an OWL right away." and with that she left the room.

Prof. Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping child. She had long dark blonde hair and had pale skin. Her face had few signs of life, and she looked cold, but her cheeks were warm.

"We're glad to have you back, Maya." Said Prof. Dumbledore.

HHH

Harry pulled his trunk towards the train and lifted it onto the train. The whistle blew twice and he walked inside. As usual most of the seats were full. Harry opened one of the doors where Seamus had been sitting by himself (A/N Who is Seamus you ask? He's the one who blew up the feather in the first movie. And in Harry Potter 5, he's the one who's mother believes Harry s lying. Don't ask me where this fanfic takes place. Let's just say it's Harry Potter 2 3/4 and somehow they have knowledge of the future. lol).

"Can I sit here?" asked Harry, "The rest are full."

"Of course." Seamus replied.

They sat there for a moment in silence.

"Did you hear? About Wood?" asked Seamus in anticipation.

"No, what about him?" replied Harry in concern.

"Not completely sure, but I herd he's not joining the Quidditch Team this year."

"Really?" Harry replied in shock.

"Well, like I said I'm not sure. I herd a lot of kids mentioning it though."

They both left to change into their robes.

HHH

Everyone was talking about it.

But not just the Gryffindor tables, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin as expected.

The first years walked in and everyone clapped. It was almost amusing the way all of the first years huddled together, they seemed extremely shy and pale.

When that was all done and all of them were placed the feast began.

Two small, identical first years sat across from Harry. They were both boys with bowl cut blonde hair and had Irish green eyes.

"Plauge?" asked one of them to the other, "They don't know what houses the kids will be placed in, so how do they always have enough room for each house?"

"Umm..." answered Plauge, "They send out the letters, so I guess they know. Don't ask stupid questions Plauqe."

"Sorry," replied the first one, Plauqe, " But what if all the first years went to one house and there wasn't enough room. Hey! Wait! If Dumbledore knows what house they're all in, what's the point in having a Snorting Hat?"

"It's Sorting Hat." said Harry.

"What?" said Plauqe.

"You said Snorting Hat, It's Sorting Hat."

"Whatever. The school is named after a Pigs Skin disorder. Why not have a hat that snorts?"

Ron chuckled.

Harry was starting to get angry.

"Sorry Harry, but he dose have a point." said Ron.

"You're going to get us in trouble Plauqe. Your jokes aren't funny anyway." said Plauge.

"But that kid was laughing." said Plauqe.

"Hold on, what are your names?" asked Ron just realizing what their names were.

"My name is Plauqe. P L A U Q E. Pronounced Plak. Like an award you get, a plaque."

"My name is Plauge. P L A U _G_ E. Pronounced plaag. Like the deadly infection caused by a rodent bite."

"O...K..." said Ron, feeling stupid after hearing that second definition.

Harry was just surprised.

HHH

Classes were over and Homework was finished. Most went outside except for those who wished to sign up for Quidditch.

Harry looked at the list. Wood's name was not listed.

You had to Sign up by 6:00 Friday and it was currently Thursday.

Harry wrote down his Full name, his house, and his year.

"He still has time." Harry said to himself.

"Did he sign up?" asked a girl, about the height of up to Harry's shoulder.

She had long dark blonde hair and pale skin. She also had very blue eyes, from far away you wouldn't notice se had a pupil.

Harry looked at her, she seemed familiar.

"Did he?" she said still smiling.

"Who?" replied Harry.

"Oliver." she said, pronouncing it Ol-ih-var instead of Ah-liv-er.

It took Harry a moment to realize she meant Oliver Wood.

"Oh Oliver! No," Harry said looking at the list. "His name isn't here."

"Can I see?" she asked looking at the clipboard.

Harry handed her the paper.

Her face grew sad and angry. Harry looked at her robe. She was in Gryffindor. But she wasn't a first year. He had never seen her before.

"Oliver you liar!" She yelled.

Harry noticed Wood in the crowd. As other people slowed down to look at her, he walked faster to get out of sight.

"Get back here!" she said running towards him, "Oliver! Slow Down! Get back here!"

Fred and George walked up to sign the paper.

"Gee. She must be the only one who calls him Oliver." said Fred.

Harry looked at him confused.

"No, no. You mean Oli_var_." George joked.

"Where's the paper Harry?" asked Fred.

"Oh, that girl still has it." Harry said.

"Huh?" replied George.

"He means Maya." said Fred.

"Oh. Best sign up tomorrow then." said George.

"You can't. You have to hand it in tomorrow." Said Harry.

"Today is Thursday" said Fred.

"It is? Well then, which way did they run to?" asked George.

"That way," said Harry pointing towards the staircases with a worried look on his face.

"You're joking." Fred and George said together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's all for now!

R&R


End file.
